


00Q Secret Santa 2016 by BeckyBumble

by Raychini



Category: James Bond (Craig movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-06
Updated: 2016-12-06
Packaged: 2018-09-06 22:32:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8771974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raychini/pseuds/Raychini





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [QHolmes](https://archiveofourown.org/users/QHolmes/gifts).



By Becky, for Alejandra.

 


End file.
